Chizuru Akaba
Chizuru Akaba is one of the female protagonist in Seitokai no Ichizon.Chizuru is the Secretary of the 32nd Student Council. Personality Chizuru is the Secretary of the Student Council. She has a tall and model-like figure. She is a mature woman who seems to spend most of her time being quite serious. However, she has a sadistic side to her, which is shown when she "brain-washes" Ken and Kurimu. Chizuru Is very manipulative, able to control Kurimu and Ken and made a culprit confess to his crime. Even in her middle school years, it is noted by Kanade in the light novel that Chizuru is somewhat of a sadist, though she only truly becomes one when she first became friends with Kurimu. While she is identified as the cool, serious type, she can embrace her more cutesy side occasionally, for example, hopping around dressed as a cute sheep while saying "mokyu". Like the season she represents, she always seems a bit gloomy and hard to approach, but has a certain elegance to her. Chizuru states that she is not a morning person, with her hugging Kurimu in the morning. It is said in Seitokai no Zukan that because she is almost always on the offensive side, her defensive side is rather weak as her defense were nearly shattered when Ringo Sugisaki questions Chizuru's feelings for Ken. Background Back in her middle school days, she was friends with Kanade Mayashiro . However due to Kanade's complicated household, Kanade badly bullied Chizuru so that Chizuru cannot forget about her. Chizuru later purposely chose Heikyou as she knows that Kanade will not be in that school. Before entering high school, she swore to herself to not make friends with anyone. Chizuru refused to open up or even try to know anyone in school during the first few days.There she saw Kurimu Sakurano who was working hard to fufill her promise to make more friends. Soon Kurimu tries to approach Chizuru despite Chizuru's cold behaviour. Kurimu even went as far as following her home much to Chizuru's annoyance. However, Kurimu managed to convince Chizuru to be her friend with the answer that people need friends. There Chizuru completely fell for her cuteness and gave her the nickname Aka-chan. This is also noted by Kurimu to be when Chizuru went down the path of being a sadist. During fall in her second year, she met Ken who had just passed out from exhaustion in the infirmary.There Ken told her about his troubles in middle school. Unknown to Ken, this meeting also helped Chizuru to mend her scars from middle school days. Story She calls Ken her slave, and even set the ringtone to repeat "my slave" when he calls. In the Anime Series she is hinted to have feelings for Ken. In the Light Novel Series it appears her feelings grow to the point of being nervous around Ken. Chizuru makes a lot of references to her sadism in the Anime Series. She loves to cuddle and "abuse" Kurimu Sakurano in a little sister way, and is an avid reader. Sometimes, it is hinted towards her wanting to be involved with Kurimu. In one of the side stories in the light novel, she was shown to be working as a detective. Trivia *Her first name Akaba(紅葉) which means "red leaf" as a reference to the season she represents. *According to the Seitokai no Zukan, **Her birthday is on 22nd November **Her blood type is AB **She likes to eat cheese **She dislikes overly sweet food Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Student Council Members Category:No